


Nightlights

by OceanHeart23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, semi fluff, sleep habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Oliver was semi surprised that he was the least dramatic sleeper. He would say unsurprised, but he was trying to give Barry and Kara the benefit of the doubt.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Nightlights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just another drabble centered around these three pretty much pre-Karrivary.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

Nightmares came with the territory for Barry, Kara, and Oliver. Their evolution had changed throughout the course of their lives. From the beginning it had started off: as being adrift in the cold empty part of space sealed in a pod or amidst an endless sea confined to a tiny capsize-able raft or standing under a glass skylight with a thunderous unnatural sky and lighting streaking toward you. 

When they took up the mantle of hero and protector, this brought on nightmares of a new form. Memories specifically. Losing family and friends being forced to watch them die before their eyes lead to more than one sleepless night. The fear of doing something that could cost them even more and placing more weighted deaths on their conscience was always there.

This factored in the experiences that the three went through too, where they almost died: A sword piercing through their chest and being pushed off a cliff to being beaten within an inch of their life then being dropped off a building or receiving a critical blow severing their spine and breaking their back. Nightmares were an unfortunate but recurring thing they just had to accept in their lives. Though it was never viewed as a weakness, just an unfortunate side effect of the hard lives they had led.

However it wasn't so bad when you didn't have to face them alone and were in the company of people going through nearly the same things. They each learned to trust and rely on their teams sometimes opening up about what was ever weighing on them. Yet the thing they had discovered what worked best in keeping the nightmares at bay was curling up with each other. All of them including Oliver surprisingly felt safest with each other. 

So an arrangement was made if ever one of them was having a rough week from sleep deprivation or just needed the company to fall asleep in peace. The others would try to make something happen working around patrols and their normal life schedules.

That being said they each had their own unique set of sleep quirks. Oliver was semi surprised that he was the least dramatic sleeper. He would say unsurprised, but he was trying to give Barry and Kara the benefit of the doubt. 

Barry turned out to not only be a sleep talker but a sleep runner as well. At least every so often he could be found somewhere else, because he had run there in the middle of the night. Once he ran to Gotham. It was a good thing Ruby was doing patrol that night, as he ended up next to the building. That they had visited, when the three first came there. It was a notorious spot for the drug addicts, thugs, and deadbeats of the area to hang out and prey on easy targets. She shoved him awake and told him to get the hell out of her city.

Kara as it turns out could be a restless sleeper and also apparently levitated sometimes in her sleep. That was a fun surprise to wake up to as her hair swept across Oliver's face, and he startled awake seeing her floating inches above him.

Oliver snored and that was it. He was more often than not a light sleeper sometimes waking up at the softest sounds. But if he did go down in rare moments, it was usually pretty far down evidenced by the snoring. 

One night he woke up to a slight breeze and looked around. Kara was passed out next to him in her powder blue pajamas, but Barry was nowhere to be found. Oliver groaned and moved to gently shake Kara awake. If he had her powers, he would find Barry himself. But he knew she could get it done way quicker then he could.

“Whazz matter it?” She mumbled trying to squint at him. It was clear she was only a little more than conscious. 

“Barry's gone again. Can you find him?” He said tacking on a please at the end.

She cast a tired longing look at her pillow before relenting with a sigh.

“Yeah I'll be right back.” She hopped off the bed and super sped out of there. In less than 10 minutes she returned carrying Barry bridle-style who for the most part seemed pretty much still asleep. “Yes I know seagulls are very mean birds to you.” She whispered back in return to whatever he had said.

Oliver snorted quietly before accepting the newly handed off speedster. He finished tucking him in but couldn't help but ask. “Where was he this time?”

“Metropolis at the Daily Planet......sleeping on top of the Plant dome thing. It's a wonder on how he didn't fall off.”

'Right...fixing this habit was going to require more thought....tomorrow when he could actually do that.'

“Birds...stay away...it's my sandwich.” 

Kara chuckled climbing in herself and curling up close to the speedster. “Don't worry Bear we'll protect your sandwich.”

Oliver agreed if it meant getting back to sleep. The rest of the night thankfully continued without incident.

Another night Oliver and Barry found themselves simultaneously waking up to nearly dawn completely cold and blanket-less. They both looked up to find Kara floating up near the ceiling blankets securely grasped with super strength, which was warmly encasing the alien.

“How does she do that?” Barry wondered aloud seconds away from searching for a spare set of blankets. More often then not they chose to crash at Oliver's loft for convenience, and by now Barry could actually find where they were.

However Oliver let out a breath and opened the nightstand drawer handing a weighted sandbag to Barry before grabbing a recently purchased jump rope. Holding onto one end he used his left hand to toss the other swiftly over Kara to outside of the other side of the bed.

“Grab a hold and reel her down then tie off the rope with the bag but leave some slack so it's not too constricting.”

Barry stared at the rope a few seconds in surprise, before he turned voice peaking with incredulity. “You planned for this?”

“I plan for everything Barry. You should know that by now.” Tying a knot on his end and waiting for Barry to do the same. After they had finished gently bringing Kara and the blankets back down Oliver couldn't take Barry's gleeful stare anymore.

“Alright out with it. What is it?”

“Oh nothing, nothing it's,” coughing to hide a laugh. “It's just so blue and sparkly and glittering. It's very pretty Oliver.”

Barry could feel the force of his flat stare even with Kara between them.

“It was cheap and I was in a hurry.”

“Of course.”

Turning his head slightly Oliver commented. “Keep it up and I can always decide we should get some more training in tomorrow.”

Barry had wised up to this though and shook his head. “That doesn't work anymore I know to check for hidden crossbows now.”

“Is that all you think you have to worry about?” Oliver mused serenely. Barry felt his mouth shut with a snap. Oliver rolled over certain that he'd won, but Barry just looked at the rope with a slow widening grin. 

Nothing could change his mind that Oliver had deliberately picked this out with Kara in mind as it was dark blue in her signature color. And still the idea of Oliver Queen purchasing a sparkly and glittering jump rope was a pretty amusing image. He couldn't wait for Kara to see it tomorrow.

For once Oliver felt himself slowly being roused to consciousness by whispers not careful ones but the talk whispers when people were only barely trying. They came from both sides of him.

“Oh man he stopped but it was so cute just like an old tractor.”

“Oliver's snoring reminded you of a tractor?”

“Yeah like one from my cousin's farm. We used to go for hayrides all the time. I swear it sounds just like it.”

“Well I'm pretty sure he's up now. What should we do for breakfast?”

“Ooh! Want to have a race and see who can bring him the better doughnuts from Star?”

“Oh cool I'm down let's do this starting....now!”

“Hey that's cheating!!”

Smirking from his position Oliver kept his eyes closed savoring the peace. He could enjoy the company, when they got back. Right now he was going to doze a bit, as it was beginning to look like a pretty decent morning.


End file.
